powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 27: It's The Final Punch
is the twenty-seventh episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the conclusion of the two-parter introducing the rivalry of Jin Matoba and Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star. Synopsis Ryo undergoes special training in order to gain the speed needed to both take down Jin Matoba and save his teammates from the resilient Pot Taoist. Plot Angered by Pot Taoist defeating them and capturing Hououranger, Shoji curses the Gorma Minion at headquarters and wonders how they'll save Rin as Kazu, Ryo and Daigo are approached; yet Kaku states that his sense of vigilance will be lost if they rush; and the way to save Rin involves defeating Pot Taoist. However Kazu wonders how if their kenpo isn't enough; the master reveals that Pot Taoist absorbs blows from their fists and thus they need "invisible kenpo" to defeat it; kenpo that is double and at high speed what they're capable of to prevent Pot Taoist from absorbing all the blows. Ryo realizes Jin's Evil God Wind Fist may be the means, while Master Kaku decides to challenge Ryo with a challenge. At the hospital, Jin approaches realizing that the last fortress of Great Forest Temple Fist, Master Chin, is appearing; but he decides to approach with the face of formality and with a bouquet of flowers. The master smiles at him while Aki the nurse realizes that Jin is at it again; the master thanks him but then he tries to attack with a finger, blocking him and leading to the two to combat one another. The duo fight one another but the master falls down dead, defeating another kenpo as the nurses and the students try to comfort their fallen master. Later, Jin comments that he remembered Aki's dream of being a nurse, but she tells him to stop lowering himself, to remember who he used to be once as a memory of Aki and Jin together is recalled, the warrior once comforting her by the seashore and her tending to Jin's wounds in the days before her father pushed him too far. Jin states that was long ago and the person she wanted died when his left hand did, recalling the final lesson and the knife stabbing into it. Aki yells at Jin to not go, but he states he warned her prior: Aki must stay away from Jin or she'll be in great danger, departing her once again. By the shore, Ryo trains with the other Dairanger and their Dairen Rods, but screaming in pain that he'll never give up. The team is suddenly confronted by Pot Taoist continuing to torment that he can't be defeated as the other Dairanger charge towards him. Daigo, Shoji and Kazu perform consecutive attacks but they're all futily absorbed by Pot Taoist while Qilinranger states that he should return Rin. The Gorma Minion uses Darkness Entrapment again, absorbing Shoji as a Tenma appears on his pot, forcing Ryo to tell Daigo and Kazu to run. As it happens, Shadam continues to exude confidence in the Gorma Minion but states he knows nothing of Zydos' plan but he doesn't need the brute. Elsewhere, Zydos continues with his Black Orb ritual to create the strongest demon fist master. In a private room, Jin relaxes while drinking wine, revealing he now possesses a fully metal hand under his black glove. He takes in the music while staring at the white flowers, he tries to caress one. Zydos completes his ritual and a skull appears in the orb, allowing him to take it and states someone who can endure magical energy is out there to be able to become the ultimate Demon Fist Master. Within Dairanger headquarters, Ryo continues to train by hitting candle flames but has a supremely hard time with his motion, stating the flames won't blow out and the training isn't working before screaming in pain revealing a harsh spring-bound harness attacked to his body, preventing him from being able to accomplish anything! Ryo hears the screams of Rin and Shoji, making Ryuuranger withstand the harness as Kaku watches, telling him to endure this suffering and allow himself to become a completely new person as he screams in pain on the floor. Jin's car drives through the city spotted by Aki as he discovers Ryo on the waterside; he wonders why he's here again and he won't be gentle again if he keeps showing up. Ryo states he can't give up and he will win against him. Jin states he has no choice and will end Ryo's life. At the same time, Daigo and Kazu are fighting Pot Taoist stating he'll make them new ornaments as they transform. Ryo and Jin begin to fight once again, the two kicking each other about as Ryo removes his gi and reveals the training device; Jin yells that he's mocking Hyouga-style by wearing it but Ryo screams out as he rips the springs off, telling the warrior to fight him. Releasing his Evil God Wind Fist again, Jin fights as Ryo defends each and every one of his blows before hitting him in his face; Jin is surprised he can keep up with his speed as Ryo announces that he's figured out his kenpo ability. Aki appears telling Jin to stop, making his guard down as Ryo kicks his face in the distraction before releasing a punch that makes Jin splatter blood and fly into the ocean. Pot Taoist prepares his pot to capture Shshiranger and Qilinranger but Ryo rushes in, but not in enough time to stop Darkness Entrapment and the appearance of the Shishi and Qilin appearing on it. Stating that it's unforgivable, Ryo tells him to face the fury of his fists but the Gorma Minion states his wimpy fists won't work against him before firing a beam; which allows for Ryuuranger to transform behind the flames. Shocking the Goma Minion, Ryo starts unleashing his attacks, hitting his eye before using the Heavenly Fire Secret Art: Meteor Flash: a finishing move of several hundred punches in a single breath, leading to a barrage of punches that finally knocks Pot Taoist down and destroys his pot releasing the other Dairanger! Ryo wonders if they're alright as Pot Taoist releases an Enlargement Bomb growing itself, leading to the Dairanger to summon their Mythical Qi Beasts. By the ocean, Jin can't believe he's finally lost a fight and how ridiculous it is as he's approached by Zydos, who states his fist didn't lead to his defeat; it was his heart the caused him to lower his guard. Zydos states Jin needs to be heartless without emotion and become a Demon Fist Master. Aki yells for Jin as Zydos leaves, the warrior crawling as the girl approaches him telling him to not fight anymore and to return to her. The warrior embraces him but he suddenly punches through her with his metal hand, killing the girl and completing the disgarding of his emotions as she falls into the black sand. As Jin rises up, Zydos states he did well and that a Demon Fist Master needs to be ruthless before giving him the Demon Energy from the Black Orb to create the ultimate Demon Fist Master; the power flows through Jin while at the same time the Dairanger use the Great King Sword to slice Pot Taoist. The warrior screams as he transforms into a demonic form while the Gorma Minion is destroyed with Great Storm and Stress with ease. Zydos orders the ultimate Demon Fist Master to rise, Jin staring at his new master as he tells him to fight as his arms and legs; but with the new warrior kicking him aside and telling him he follows no one's orders as he departs. As the Dairanger arrive at the shore, Ryo finds Jin's former coin, looking at it while his past and future rival laughs and walks into the sunset. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Aki: *Aki's father: *Master Chen: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Viewership': 8.9% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' RyuuRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' RyuuRanger *The fight scene is enacted in the Akibaranger episode Martial Arts Delusion, with Akiba Red as Jin and Akiba Yellow as Aki, as a scheme to get Ryu Ranger (wearing a springed muscle suit) back to his senses. *This episode aired the day before the premiere of Day of the Dumpster, the first episode of Power Rangers (two days before if the time difference between the U.S. and Japan is taken into account). DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue